Emeriss
thumb|Emeriss In recent times, Ysera's most trusted lieutenants have been warped by a dark new power within the Emerald Dream. Now these wayward sentinels have passed through the Great Trees into Azeroth, intending to spread madness and terror throughout the mortal kingdoms. The mysterious dark power within the Emerald Dream has transformed the once-majestic Emeriss into a rotting, diseased monstrosity. Reports from the few who have survived encounters with the dragon have told horrifying tales of putrid mushrooms erupting from the corpses of their dead companions. Emeriss is truly the most gruesome and appalling of Ysera's estranged green dragons. Category:World Raid Encounters Category:Dragon Strategy * Emeriss' Known Attacks (and how to handle them): ** melee (hits whoever has aggro; just heal them) ** tail whip (stay away from the tail) ** aoe debuff (breathes a cone of fire in front of him that has a DEADLY debuff; it does thousands of dmg every 3 secs and increases cooldowns by a long time; it cannot be decursed, so make sure it only hits the MT; all you can do against it is heal) ** sleep (puts people to sleep; have a second warrior attack before anyone else so he gets aggro if the MT gets sleeped) ** mushrooms (when people die they turn into mushrooms that emit a poison gas; if you walk through this gas, your going to be suscepted to a massive debuff) ** Every 25% of his health (75%, 50%, 25%) Emeriss will release an AoE (100 yard range) called Corrupted Earth, which deals 100% of your max health in damage over 10 seconds. ** Please note that this attack list is in no way complete * Basic Strategy ** Pull Emeriss, to the raid, then turn him around so his back is to the raid. Healing should be on the MT, and everyone shoul be away from the tail. ** Have the second tank run in to cover for the MT should he be put to sleep. Neither of them will be able to taunt. ** After a while, call for the raid to assist. Melee should hit his hind legs (rather than his butt) to avoid getting tailwhipped. Ranged should be spread out at max range. ** Steady dps, have the majority of the healers on the MT; make sure the secondary tank knows what to do if he takes aggro cause the MT got sleeped. Healers should be ready to heal any person who takes damage, and everyone should stay spread out because of the whole turnign into a poison mushroom when you die thing. ** At 80%, 55%, 30% health, have melee move further than 100 yards out of range to avoid his AoE DOT. (We had priests move as well, and druids / pallies healing MT during this DoT). ** Be sure you don't get slept during his Corrupted Earth DoT, watch your positioning! ** Greater Nature Protection pots seemed to absorb damage from those who died and sprouted mushrooms. Drops Emeriss seems to share the loottable with the other 3 green dragons (Ysondre, Lethon, Taerar). See http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/mob.html?wmob=14889 for an exact listing. * Nightmare Engulfed Object (Quest Item) leads to Malfurion's Signet Ring (Finger) * Staff of Rampant Growth (Staff) * Nightmare Blade (1h-Sword) * Mindtear Band (Finger) * Trance Stone (Offhand) * Acid Inscribed Greaves * Dragonspur Wraps * Dragonbone Wristguards (Plate - Wrist) * Deviate Growth Cap * Hammer of Bestial Fury (1h-Mace) * Belt of the Dark Bog (Cloth - Waist) * Black Bark Wristbands (Cloth - Wrist) * Green Dragonskin Cloak (Back) * Ancient Corroded Leggings (Mail - Legs) * Ring of the Unliving (Finger) * Circlet of Restless Dreams (Leather - Head) * Boots of the Endless Moor (Mail - Feet) * Gloves of Delusional Power (Cloth - Hands) * Acid Inscribed Pauldrons (Plate - Shoulder) * Strangely Glyphed Legplates (Plate - Legs) ( ?) * Hibernation Crystal (Trinket) * Emerald Dragonfang (Dagger) * Polished Ironwood Crossbow (Crossbow) * Footguards (Mail - Feet) * Heart Pants (Leather - Legs) * Gauntets of the Shining Light (Plate - Hands) ( ) * Slippers (Cloth - Feet) * Leather Spaulders (Leather - Shoulder) * Boots of Fright (Leather - Feet) * Jade Inlaid Vestments (Cloth - Chest) * of the Demented Mind ( ?) * Necklace (Neck)